pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/h
Happiness Castle Happiness Castle was composed by Maurice de Courpalay. *State Minds Drink Alike - Pencil and Pen enter. Happy Bee [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moqSDF7dz9o Happy Bee] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *All-Day Anticipation - "Omg, Penc-penc, you've got to come here!" *In Search of Brother - the ending. Happy Bells *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "You must choose between immunity into the final 15 or a Hand-powered Recovery Center." (new version) *The House of Ghosting - "That... was actually fun!" Happy Choo Choo Happy Choo Choo was composed by Otto Sieben. 'Happy Choo Choo A' *The Glistening - "Ya!/Wha?" *Not Sco Much Viller - "You are under violation!" *All-Day Anticipation - Flashback. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Look at all those white collars." *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Ask Pencil! 'Happy Choo Choo B' This version is without the drums. *The Glistening - "The eliminated contestants will choose who is next to be eliminated." Happy-Go-Lively *It's a Monster - Montage of Match being lazy. *Will He or Won't He? - the beginning Happy Happy Game Show Happy Happy Game Show was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Dates and Schoolgates - Pencil watches TV. Happy Home *Crybaby! - "It is a handstand contest." Happy Jose *Cycle of Life - "Whoa, now." *A Space Is No Place - the opening *Match, Pencil & Pen React to Their Ask Videos - Pen finishes his Ask segment. Happy Sponge Chase Vibes *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - The scores begin to appear on screen; Spongy's score appears on screen. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - title card. Harp Ding Harp Ding was composed by Nicolas Carr. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Thet's brilliant!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "… huge corpus of knowledge up there!" *Not Sco Much Viller - "… which is exactly wot we're a-lookin' fer! *Dates and Schoolgates - "In that case, I don't promise, and sorry, GB, can't do that!" *All-Day Anticipation - "I have an idea!" Hawaiian Beach *No More Snow! - "Now what?" *Will He or Won't He? - "There she is, Zorah." Hawaiian Breeze *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - "I've decided to not cancel BFDI." *Still in a Hundred Years - Mrs. Chembe enters, crying. Hawaiian Calypso *Get in the Van - Bubble recovers everyone who died. *Showscape! - "Omg, yer Larissa Neptuni!" *Dates and Schoolgates - "Wait, all of my posts have been deleted!" *All-Day Anticipation - The beginning Hawaiian Cocktail *Zeeky Boogy Doog - Bubble is not allowed to go into GB's factory. *No More Snow! - Ruby cries. (old version) *Vas-A-Yop - "Rough day, innit?" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "We need to talk." *All-Day Anticipation - "Oh, it's useless!" Hawaiian Farewell *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Rate the members of Team No-name." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Thanks for walking us home, Leafy." Hawaiian Flower *Sweet Tooth - "Well, let's see if you can do any better." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Hey, everyone, today's going to be a really important day today; we're going to help out some of our friends." *The Softening - "I guess you're right, Dad." Hawaiian Happiness *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - That night. *Bridge Crossing - "The Squashy grapes win so one of the Cherries goes home." *No More Snow! - Ruby pops Bubble by accident; "I'm sorry, Ruby." *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Hey, mum, I'm not guilty for anything!" *In Search of Brother - "Y'know, Mona, I'm okay with my own phone." Hawaiian Holiday *Glad to Be Back? - Pen is posing. *Vomitaco - "Yes!/No!" *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - Yellow Face bounces. (new version) *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "No, no, no." (new version) *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "That is not what I meant!" Hawaiian Hula *Reveal Novum - "Comment on this video to vote." *Dates and Schoolgates - "Mia, tell your mother I said thanks for the eye fixing." *The Softening - The family play cards. Hawaiian Islands *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Omg, Gelatin is bad awful at, like, life-saving!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "How was Friday?" Hawaiian Links The Hawaiian Links were composed by Richard Myhill. 'Hawaiian Link A' *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Vindstrom becomes a baby. *To Test Love's Posterity - "It's ..." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - Bubble is revived. *Vas-A-Yop - Transition to AKWD studios. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Thank you so much!" *Dates and Schoolgates - Saye and Pencil walk down the stairs. *All-Day Anticipation - "Sure!" *Will He or Won't He? - The boys jump inside the suitcase. *The Softening - Janeka sees the building. 'Hawaiian Link B' *Glad to Be Back? - "Omg placey y.r.u.c. ying alligators thre we have sum in aaaaafrica hunny" *The Glistening - "It's a pizza." *Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 - "Coiny's dead too!" *Showscape! - They all feast. *Vas-A-Yop - Pencil sighs and walks out sadly. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Javier runs off in tears. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Sad thet yer the only only left at 'ome now thet QR's run off." *All Change! (Regimes) - "That's Chavo's job, if he were here right now." *All-Day Anticipation - "Aww, so do I!" *Will He or Won't He? - "I don' think I've e'er received a proposal as proper as wot was shown in the telly!" *Time Will Tell - Pencil and Pen act sad as they drive off, but after that they start cheering. Hawaiian March *Barriers and Pitfalls - "The second contest is an obstacle course." *Will He or Won't He? - "A world's fair?" Hawaiian Party Hawaiian Party refers to two different songs. 'Hawaiian Party (Peter Dennis version)' *No More Snow! - "Maybe we should just give up." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "Wait a second, you hired me for a mock trial?" 'Hawaiian Party (Dennis Smid and Jan Rap version)' *Get in the Van - Played during the 3rd anniversary intro. (old version; replaced "Itty Bitty 8 Bit") *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - Firey reveals Timothe. Hawaiian Tattoo *The Glistening - "Wow Firey, it's such a relief that we're returning to Earth!" Hawaiian Train *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "Choose who you think should be eliminated from the Battle for Dream Island." *Dates and Schoolgates - "Hello, mum, dad!" *Will He or Won't He? - "Kids, as you know, the official headcount tonight is 12." Hawaiian War Chant *No More Snow! - BFDIA 5d - Coming to YouTube as soon as these contestants finish cranking. (new version) Heat *Insectophobe's Nightmare - "So Bubble! Nice to be back?" (new version) *The Best Unrest - The song being played before Gelatin ruins the party. Heavenly Voices [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbs4KFRYyl0 Heavenly Voices] was composed by David Farnon. *The Boys' Birthday Party - Kunihiko begins to speak. Hebrew Lament [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAr9v0sMCz0 Hebrew Lament] was composed by John Leach. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Et tu, brother?". Hello Blues *Bridge Crossing - Played during the tie-breaker. *All-Day Anticipation - "Hey, Mum!" Hello Sailor *Sweet Tooth - "Uh oh, we haven't started!"; "Well, um ..." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "Sio, dear, ain't'ee goin' ter eat with us?" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - At the house. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "I says I should go firs'." Hercule Poirot *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - "Hey, our team's smaller than the other one." *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - Kat checks past papers. *Will He or Won't He? - "Ah!" Hero Down *The Long-lost Yoyle City - When Yoyle City is first shown (replaced by "Movie Overture"); "FreeSmarters, behold." Hide and Seek Hide and Seek was composed by Arthur Wilkinson. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "Alright, 's we really drivin' there?" *Will He or Won't He? - "Honey, which do you prefer as my Pen-ultimate Day look, Business Formal or the suit with P's on them?" *In Search of Brother - "I've got the instructions in my cap." Historical Fanfare Historical Fanfare was composed by Gerhard Narholz. Historical Fanfare #31.04 *All Change! (Regimes) - Abam enters, carrying Pen. Hit and Run Hit and Run was composed by Ralph Dollimore. The version by Sam Spence is the one more commonly used on SpongeBob. *Showscape! - Jacknjellify get chased by the eliminated contestants. *The Softening - In Match's car. Hit the Streets *Insectophobe's Nightmare - Played when the contestants run away from the bugs Alternate version *All Change! (Regimes) - "I'm giving away all of the furniture that was in my palace, A.K.A. the living room." Hilo Rag *Half a Loaf Is Better Than None - "So as you know, you are the final 10 contestants." *The House of Ghosting - "So when are we leaving?" Hitman *It's a Monster - "The HPHPRCRC will self-destruct in ..." Holiday Dream *Return of the Hang Glider - Credits song. (replaces "Smaller Cup=Less Plastic") Holiday Playtime *The Long-lost Yoyle City - "Hey! Coiny, Nickel and Needy all got frozen, but I thought metal couldn't freeze." *Vas-A-Yop - the beginning. *The Boys' Birthday Party - title card Honolulu Lula *Lofty - "What do you think that cloud looks like?" Honolulu March *Bowling, Now with Explosions! - "So voters, everyone. Yes, you." *Dates and Schoolgates - That morning. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Wake up, sleepy heads!" Horlepiep *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Oh, Pencil, if you were here ..." *Take the Plunge - All the teams take a long time choosing a team name. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Here we are!" Horror Crash [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-RLU_YBhv8 Horror Crash] was composed by Harry Lubin. *Time Will Tell - Ice comes out of the machine instead of snow. House of Horror House of Horror was composed by W. Merrick Farran. 'House of Horror (1st part)' *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - The number of votes rise up. *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "You're wearing the wrong-coloured bicycle helmet!" *The House of Ghosting - "Oh, we going in?" *Still in a Hundred Years - "Fixed it!" *Not Sco Much Viller - Triangle sets the Scoviller to a high number. 'House of Horror (2nd part)' *To Test Love's Posterity - "I'm 'avin' a terrible time!" *The House of Ghosting - "Should we go inside?" 'House of Horror (3rd part)' *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Saye backs away. 'House of Horror (4th part)' *Get Digging - Book, Ice Cube and Spongy fall into the forest. *All Change! (Regimes) - "You just dissed us." 'House of Horror (5th part)' *Get Digging - Evil Leafy appears. *The House of Ghosting - Evil Leafy suddenly appears. *State Minds Drink Alike - QR screams. *Vas-A-Yop - Pencil sees the kids reading comments. *Not Sco Much Viller - Pen realises that it is truly capsaicin. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - A student in a bear mask roars at Javier; "Javier, you fitch!" *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - The Hooded Fellows evilly laugh. The House of Leaves *Get Digging - "Wait!" *The House of Ghosting - The ending. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Ah, ghost!" *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - The Blocky-suit figures enter. *Time Will Tell - The mysterious hooded fellows appear. How It Begins *Power of Three - "Okay, let's get started. Push!" *The Best Unrest - "Motivational? Dunno." Hula Festival *Crybaby! - "Cherries go to first and the Names to last." *State Minds Drink Alike - the ending. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - "With my leadership skills, I have devised a plan to have everyone where they should be!" *All-Day Anticipation - Shelly and Minola arrive. Category:Production music lists